Felix
Appearance Height ': 5'8" '''Weight ': 139 lb '''Hair Color: Orange Eye Color: blue Personal Personality Felix is a young boy who hopes to become big. Despite the fact that he knows that he will never become something big, he stills dreams on. He can be a bit bothersome, but a great and loyal friend, if you can get past his randomness. He enjoys life and always lives it on the edge.He is really out of this world. He thinks he's a branded with wings, and can't seem to understand that he can't fly. Felix even has is own branded sign, that he created, on his right hand. Felix is one of those boys who do not mind saying what ever comes into his head. He is very clumsy and stupid. He doesn't understand the complexity about the laguz and beorc people. What's even worse is that he can hardly be taken seriously. But as if you aren't scared enough, He loves ravens and wolfs to death! Likes - Gold/money - Free stuff - Zect, his raven friend Dislikes - Rules and laws - spiders - Fat, fast, and DRUNK people Strengths - When ever Zect is by him Felix feels invincible. - He can climb walls. - He can jump very far. Weaknesses - Blood - Thinks he is a bird - Friends who are against him History For as long as Felix can remember he has been an orphan. When Felix was little he lived with a raven lugulz who treated Felix like a little brother. Felix looked up to his raven brother. His brother was a great theif, who only stold for the poor. Kind of like robin hood.The raven found Felix one day laying in the middle of a forest pathway with blood and rain covering his body. With a sympathetic look the raven carried Felix back to his home. The raven taught Felix almost everything he knows today. There was always one thing Felix remembered about him, the fact that the Raven never showed his face. As Felix grew up he remembered seeing more and more kids enter his family. All of them had strange markings. There was an older gir, who was really skinny. Felix really enjoyed spending time with her, she always made him laugh. She told many stories to Felix, even telling him that she had a crush on the raven boy. Though Felix didn't always understand what she was talking about, he sure did love to hear her voice. A few months later had pass. One sudden day the raven left to steal, but never came back. So the girl left to find him. Felix played with the rest of the kids, waiting for the two to come back. But that night no one came back. It was early dawn, but the day was as dark as night. It was raining very hard. Felix felt worried and decided to leave the cave they stayed in to find the missing raven and girl. With no success he came back. A few hours after coming back, Felix suddenly heard a few footsteps. Thinking it was the missing raven and girl he ran out to greet them. Sadly it was an old man in their place. Felix can remember a smirk, before the man knocked him out. When Felix woke up he could only remember a few things. The street in Daein he was laying on, the blood soaked on his shirt, and the familiar rain dripping on his face. Once Felix got older, he went out to search for the missing family. But couldn't find a single person in Daein. But one night, while preparing for a midnight spree, Felix heard rumors about a strong raven bandit. Felix spend a whole year looking for that Raven, having just the slightest hope that it was the same raven from back then. Felix was seven when he meet the midnight raven thief, Zect. It wasn't the same person, but this was the raven that changed Felix's life forever. RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to: Daiki - member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)